Fil:Kurt
oui c'est impossible, je m'inquiet pas pour les nouveaux =) oui y en aura d'autre sijon ils seront pas assez. tu sais si il y aura un glee project3? =) oui la tromperie c'est le pire de tout, ouais la prod a mal distrobué les roles pour ce coup là. Oui moi j'ai prit le fait que kurt dise que çà lui fait plus trop d'effet dans le sens que çà ne lui fait plus mal, je ne veux voir que le positif!! oui je crois au klaine!! ah mais la dernière scene de all or nothing c'est pour nous faire devenir dingue exité jusqu'à la saison prochaine,avec sa boite dans les mains!!! oui avec adam c'ets seulement de l'amitié là dans all or nothing sam qui dit à blaine on sait meme pas où il en est avec adam lo lpersonne le sait! mais y a riien commme tu dis c'est pas asser fort pour rivaliser... oui une scene blaine adam serait surprenante.. =) oui c'ets sur que rachel à entendu cette rumeur et en vrais c'ets des vampires il tue des élèves et leurs sucent le sang c'ets pour çà que dès que kurt rentre dans l'autorium ils ont l'air possédé et prit de frainaisit!! çà c'ets sur dans all or nothing on a un peu de brittana mais j'aurais immaginer plus vue qu'ils ont dit une importante scene.. mais çà faisait plaisir c'était trop mignon! je m'inquiet pas pour le poste de beaste vue qu'elle est la meilleure de l'état blabla et que ken avait rien gagner du tout.. =) oui je sais tout çà, d'ailleurs je suis ravie que çà c'est passer comme çà!! =) moi je trouve que sam aporte à la série quand mem car il aide un peu tout le monde puis est symps après sa débilité est énervante car il était pas comme çà! oui il aurais du utiliser çà comme une leçon et tout et refaire une scene où se serais will qui leurs feraient la morale car là will à rien foutus il faisait naz et tout... oui çà change de la saison 1.. Oui çà faisait super longtemps c'était chouette!! Oui j'ai regarder l'épisode la nuit vers 1 h du matin je pouvais pas ttendre j'ai fait la meme chose pour all or nothing!! =) ah c'est trop bien! moi je suis pas sur twitter mais çà dois etre génial pour rencontrer des klaineuse et tout =) !! oh ma pauvre je t'immagine énerver là! moi çà vas j'étais seul tranquille dans ma chambre dans mon lit =) j'aime quand il arrive au lycé il dit je vais pouvoir voir tout le monde et bien sur blaine.. =) oui ses petits toc sont adorables! oui c'était génial au lima been! quand il parle mariage gay et puis sui lui prend la main ouah j'étais hystérique! oh oui c'était horrible enfaite ma soeur était dans le salon elle ma laissé la chambre elle regardais un film sinon mes parents dans la pièces a coté dormais alors je faisait des ultrason mais j'essayais de me controler c'était super dure des fois je m'étais pause pour reprendre mes esprits =) oui burt aime vraiment blaine, j'ai mis en boule la scene j'adore c'ets trop sublime!! oui moi aussi j'étais mdr la tronche de kurt et carole c'ets trop bien!! oui you are the sunshine of my life trop mim, avec la choré mdr des filles et blaine derrière burt à fond.. =) oui blaine était deçut mais là dernière phrase à dut lui remettre du baume au coeur! oui je préfère le kyder mais c'était chouette!! oui son solo j'ai trop aim, elle était top!!! oui jake à assurer en danse =) oui moi aussi j'attendais que les scenes klaine mais après elles étaient chouette!! à chaque fois que je voyais blaine ou kurt je cherchais l'autre j'ai crié dans superstitious quand blaine chante et sapproche de kurt et là dernière chanson quand il tienne micro ensemble et tout trop chooouuuuuuuuuuuuux!!!! oui light out était vraiment bof et vide sans finn il manquait trop de chose, pas beaucoup de logique de suivie... oui moi j'aime trop iron man =) c'ets top! vive les super héros!! après c'ets dommage que t'ialles pas le voir moi je peux pas trop non plus trop de boulot =) oui maintenant mon avis sur ALL OR NOTHING!!! alors les scenes klaine au breadstix adoré quand jan et liz dise ont sais séparé 2 fois comment blaine regarder kurt de façon à dire tout est ossible et tout!! puis la scene à la bijouterie, j'aime pas tina rah, mais blaine qui dis kurt est mon ame soeur je veux vivre le reste de ma vie avec lui.. =') j'étais trop heureuse, puis sam qui arrive oui il me veut il me veut, pff il craint!! après brittany et son changement, j'ai trop rie la scene du code brittany ses chiffres théorème lol après comment est agit dès qu'elle rentre nul mais voilà j'ai pas aimé la ruture bram mais bon elle était pas elle, après sam qui appelle santana au secour at tout chouette, sue le père de robin michael bolton, omg!!! les regionals toutes les musiques géniallisime!! j'ai tout adoré les perf génial! contente qu'ils est gagné, santana qui passe mouchoir à kurt trop mimi!! après l'histoire katie ouais pas planté depuis le début je le savais marley qui veut la protéger et jake qui veut protéger marley choux après quandil découvre que c'ets unique j'ai détesté çà réaction comme ci c'était un monstre ou autre il/elle a mal agit mais ne voyais pas quoi faire... ryder qui quietterais après donc le glee club naz, surtout u'il a dans élan de joie fait calin à unique... c'est bete.. aprsè le mariage improvisé du wemma mimi meme si j'aurais préféré klaine lol mais on le savait... cute emma et sa nouvelle coiffure! après jan et liz fiancaille chouette!!! =) mais deçut de pas remise en couple du klaine ou de plus de scene puis y a pas eut de scene avec burt et carole, j'étais un peu sur ma faim surtout que la çà se termine sur suspens klaine pour nous achever!!! Trop choux j'adore aussi ces photos =) !! oui moi aussi je crois que ce sont les meilleurs épisodes de la saion!!!! Ah si je peux savoir lol, moi aussi çà ma manqué à un tel point j'ai adoré!! j'étais au anges!!!!!! oui moi aussi un peu alors que je m'en suis toujours foutus de mike =) oui kartie trop chouette!! oui c'était pour çà que cassandra était méchante =) j'avais penser que le klaine pouvait se mrier sans se marier, je crois que j'étais juste sur éxité lol!! KLAINE FOREVER AND MORE!!! THE BEST RELANSHIP OF THE WORLD!!! FOR ETERNITY!!!!!! KLAINE PERFECTION!!!! KLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!! KLAINE SUPREMATION!!!!!!!!!!! =) <3<3<3<3<3< on doit grave attendre maintenant!!!!!!!!!!!!